Good Morning & Good Night CadencexArmor 1 Shot
by pooky1402
Summary: Cadence always enjoys baby sitting Twilight. One afternoon when Cadence is helping to clean the house with Lil Twi', she hears a knock at the door. But at the back door which no one uses, so who could it be? A simple CadencexShining Armor One Shot


Cadence laughed hysterically at Twilight's joke. "Oh Twi, you _can _be rather silly at times." She continued to giggle for some time. Cadence finished her touch-ups on cleaning the house. She had just finished up in Twilight's room and was headed for the living room.

Little Twilight's hoofs clacked across the floor like a mad dance, trying to keep up with Cadence. Twilight stopped a moment in there walk as a small yawn escaped herself, the corners of her mouth stretching to accommodate the suddenly tired maroon-ish unicorn's exhale of breath. She wiped her eyes instinctively, and looked up curiously. "What?" She inquired to her baby sitter who had stopped and turned around to look at Twilight sympathetically.

"Looks like someone is feeling a little tired" She replied noticing Twilight shutting her jaw to block an additional yawn.

"I'm fine! I promise" Little Twi objected sincerely. Twilight took a few more steps to prove her point but before she knew it, another yawn had escaped the clutches of her jaws and this time she even teetered with her balance to stand correctly.

Suddenly, a knock at the back door caught Cadence's attention. "Well now who could that be?... _and_.. at the back door?" She turned her attention to the hallway that led to the back door. The back door wasn't used very often so for a visitor to show up there was unusual. Behind her she heard a soft * plop * and found Twilight sitting flat on her rump, her eyes closing and opening slowly. Another gentle giggle escaped Cadence. "Well Lil' Miss Twi, how about you go to the living room to see what your big brother is doing?"

Cadence could see another objection coming from the already tired Twilight.

"I'm just going to go see who's at the door _real quick_ and then I'll be _right _back and we can make a snack, how about that?" she inquired.

It only took a moment for Twilight to nod her head when Cadence promised her she'd be back quickly for more adventures. Her sleepy head lifted again and she made her way into the living room to find her brother.

Cadence watched Twilight disappear safely around the corner and made her way to the door to answer it. Several minutes has passed before Cadence had finally said her farewells to the guests and she started walking back. "Twilight! You wouldn't _believe _who was at the- Twi?" She peeked around the door way to find Twilight sleeping.

Twilight was curled up next to her big brother. He was sleeping protectively next to her. The corners of Cadence's mouth formed a warm smile as she admired the two.

Without a word, she looked to the couch across the living room and small cloud of magic surrounded the quilt covering the back. She hovered the blanket over the two ponies and gently layed it on them both. She proceeded to lean down to Lil' Twi and touched her muzzle to Twi's little forehead. She leaned back up to look proudly down at her purple pupil. She had grown up so much since she had started baby sitting twilight. It made her feel so happy to get to babysit such a promising young student, one even Princess Celestia would be proud to teach.

Without realizing, her eyes glanced over to Twilight's brother but she paused for some time. How would a forehead kiss be taken if he knew? She shook her head gently. It was a friendly gesture for sweet dreams, and that's all. She finally leaned down and gently touched his forehead with her muzzle as well.

But this time when she leaned back up and started walking away, she found herself blushing a little. She was so silly! Even if he was awake, at least he would understand that it was just a silly sweet gesture and nothing more!

She had left the room for the kitchen. Some time had passed, and Shining Armor slowly opened his eyes, no real emotion evident, but a redish hue spread over his cheeked when he thought her silly sweet gesture.

_~ Author's Note~_

_Thoroughly enjoyed writing this! I was inspired from a comic on DeviantArt, which doesn't want me linking to it, to write this. Just saw it... and.. like yeah I grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing. It's not the best I'll say ^.^; But I hope you can enjoy it even still._

_Oh! And the title was inspired from the new Owl City Carly Ray Jepsen "Good Time" song... JUST in case you were wondering xD_

_Always love to hear feedback, compliments, or even constructive criticism :) Thanks for reading!_

_Pooky out~_


End file.
